narutofantasyworldrecreatedfandomcom-20200216-history
Katsumi Isamu Uchiha
| image name = | image size = | image caption = | image = | float = | ref = }} , or better known and feared as , is a jōnin from Kumogakure's famed Uchiha clan. Despite being a jōnin, he is often mistaken as a sannin due to his massive arsenal of skills and his rare genjutsu capabilities. Background Katsumi was born into the Uchiha clan as the eldest son of Hanasaku and Shunji Uchiha and was praised by all as the best of his generation within Kumogakure, a genius above all others, even by the standards of the battle-adept Uchiha clan, Katsumi's prowess far outshone their own. Katsumi had his first taste of war when he was only four years old. By the time he was born, his father had already been killed in action against the Hokage of Konohagakure, Akihiro Senju. At only four years of age, he was capable of killing multiple jōnin level ninja when he, and his assigned teammates, was caught in an ambush. Unlike Satoru Uchiha, his cousin and later sensei, Katsumi was pulled from the war quickly to stand guard over his own family due to a failed assassination attempt on their life when he was in the war fighting. For the rest of the duration of the war, Katsumi enhanced his skills and techniques. Months later, after his fifth birthday, another assassination attempt was made, though instead by a Sannin from Kirigakure, which easily defeated Katsumi and assassinated his infant brother and stole his Sharingan eyes. This caused Katsumi to feel overly depressed and guilty for having failed his mission, and thereby awakening the infamous Mangekyō Sharingan along with his mother, Hanasaku, making her the first known female mangekyō sharingan user. The two teamed up and killed the kirigakure sannin. After this incident, and Katsumi's first failed mission, he was still made ANBU Captain due to having defeated an extremely skilled sannin from kirigakure as well as his newly awakened sharingan granted abilities. Following his rank up, the war finally ended. His first mission as ANBU captain was to spy on Kōgu who was acting suspicious after the First Shinobi World War. A year later, Katsumi had finally caught wind of his cousin's, Kōgu's heinous acts to start another war. Without hesitation, he reported what he had found to Katsu Akaasa, who had been appointed as the new Raikage after the death of the first at the hands of the Amekage, Hisashi Akaasa. After his cousin, Satoru, was ordered to prevent Kōgu from leaving the village, Katsumi sent some ANBU to assist Satoru in his mission. Despite being ANBU, Katsumi was still Genin and so was assigned to a team lead by Satoru with two other teammates. He was 6 by the time these events were over. During the six years before the start of the Second Ninja World War, Katsumi had participated in various missions of all ranks and had improved drastically. After the 6 years were over, the war began, bringing back memories of his only ever failed mission. He quickly readied himself for war, which he was assigned to help protect towns and small villages located within Kumogakure. During his assigned task, he had fought a massive amounts of ninja who attempted to destroy kumogakure. Sometime after, he was ordered to regroup with his teammates under a temporary team leader whereas they were ordered to leave kumogakure and head into enemy territory. The events that accord during this mission has yet been revealed, as well as the rest of his participation in this war. He had also trained quite a bit with Satoru after the former had returned from fighting Akihiro. At some point during this war, Team Satoru had participated in missions that would render other villages a slow process in infiltrating kumogakure. Sometime after the war had ended, Katsumi, now Jōnin, and Satoru, now Sannin, left the village to travel the world, see new places, and help those whose lives were damaged due to the previous two world wars. During their journey at some point, Katsumi had witnessed Satoru awaken the Rinnegan during a battle against some unknown ninja. After this, Satoru enhanced the difficulty of his training of Katsumi to now training him with his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. At this point, he taught Katsumi various jutsu he owned, trained him to be twice the strength and speed of the basic Enhanced Speed and Enhanced Strength, where Katsumi had also created a fearsome Fire Release technique of his own. After four years had passed, Katsumi and Satoru would get word that another world war had begun and without hesitation, they headed toward Kumogakure. On their way, the two had ran into a group of Hidden Rock Village ninja lead by the Sannin Hādo of the Yamanaka clan whose skills were legendary among the Yamanaka clan within Iwagakure. Katsumi easily defeated the Sannin's platoon while Satoru defeated Hādo himself. He was then ordered to head back to Kumogakure, facing multiple enemy ninja on his way that he easily dispatched of. Upon reaching Kumogakure, shock would be the only expression on Katsumi's usually expressionless face as the village was being bombarded by various ninja from Kirigakure. He quickly began helping to push the Kirigakure ninja out of Kumogakure. A few hours past and Katsumi had finally helped draw Kirigakure from Kumogakure, where many lives were taken in the process from both sides. Katsumi quickly ran to the Raikage, Katsu, to get information as to what has happened. He was told, from what he could understand, that Kirigakure had started the war, which was later revealed to be Iwagakure when Satoru was told so by the Tsuchikage himself, Akira Kaguya. Katsumi would later head toward one of the boarders of Kumogakure to watch out for any ninja who attempted to infiltrate the Land of Lightning. He now sat on a dock that usually ties down Kumogakure boats, which were absent as they were occupying the seas around Kumogakure. Katsumi remained as calm as ever, and adamant about bringing Kirigakure to it's destruction due to the past events that lead to his infant brother's death. Just the thought stirred anger in his head. His emotion notably changed when he was caught by surprised from behind, where a man known as Kaijūsame Mizugaki held an odd looking sword wrapped in bandages on Katsumi's shoulder, known as Samehada. The two carried on a conversation which involved Kaijūsame revealing that he knew who Katsumi was, because the man that Katsumi and his mother killed was Kaijūsame's close friend, a Sannin, as well as a part of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. After hearing that, he knew there was going to be a battle that only has one outcome. Without hesitation, Katsumi spun around quickly detaching the Samehada from his shoulder having felt his chakra being drained from his body for awhile, though had showed no emotion or reaction to it, surprising Kaijūsame when Katsumi was able to move, and quickly, sending 4 kunai at close range. The speed which they were thrown was so much so that withdrawing them wasn't even visible to normal eyes. Katsumi watched as Kaijūsame was able to move the Samehada, a huge and visibly heavy sword, as though it was a simple katana, countering by deflecting the airborne Kunai, while also jumping back to distance himself. Eventually, the two made it to the forest near where they were. There, they began clashing constantly. Kaijūsame seemingly had the upper hand over Katsumi as it had rained a few nights before and hadn't fully dried and so water was everywhere to be used for Kaijūsame's water techniques. Katsumi would later get repelled back from a previous clash in midair where, once he lands, Kaijūsame emerges from water in-front of Katsumi, slashing with his famous Samehada sword and revealing that Katsumi had been fighting a water clone. Despite the unexpected maneuver made by the seven swordsman ninja, Katsumi easily countered the attack by turning into multiple crows from his Crow Clone Technique. Not a second wasted, Katsumi was now falling toward Kaijūsame's back with a kunai withdrawn but before he was able to strike the ninja down, Kaijūsame spun around swinging at Katsumi whereas Katsumi quickly readjusted his kunai to take the blow of the Samehada which alternatively pushes him out of his intended path. Katsumi would have been flung from his path and toward the ground where he lands safely due to his own adjustments. Katsumi watched the kirigakure ninja motionlessly. He knew what the power of a Sannin was capable of so he wasn't going to underestimate his opponent. So far, the attacks made thus far have been with weapons or basic Taijutsu-based attacks with only a few jutsu to help better the former. Katsumi watched as Kaijūsame jabbed his sword into the ground, performed hand-seals at speeds that left the movements of his seals blurred, and slamming the palm of his hand on the puddle of the water's surface that he had previously emerged from while screaming the name of the technique. Suddenly, water raises from the puddle which he touched as, four sharks emerge from the stream and into the air heading toward Katsumi. With a flick of his wrist, Katsumi was able to withdraw multiple kunai with explosive tags attached to them which he held between his fingers, flinging them at the four sharks and causing the sharks to explode whereas water rains down around the area. Having turned his attention back to Kaijūsame, he would have been unaware that the rain droplets caused by the explosion had turned into sharp water sharks and began raining down on Katsumi, cutting whatever they came into contact with. A water clone then stepped from behind a nearby tree while both Kaijūsame and the clone were performing two different techniques. Katsumi was watching each droplet pass by, and observing both Kaijūsame's through reflections on the water droplets as they passed. Doing so allowed Katsumi to see their separate hand-seals, and ultimately copy whatever jutsu they were about to use. Katsumi's eyes widen abit as a spinning motion of water darted from the surrounding puddles in a 360 degrees radius toward Katsumi while simultaneously having a huge water dragon grow nearer to Katsumi's location. He quickly began performing hand-seals while spinning, the hand-seals used for the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, though, due to his massive amounts of speed in hand-seal forming, was able to also form the hand-seals for the Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique in mid-spin, to release huge fireballs toward the water clone, while finishing the spin to use the Great Fireball Technique on the real Kaijūsame. The maneuver performed disperses the water clone as well as it's performed technique, with the first technique used by Katsumi, as well as collides with the real Kaijūsame's Water Dragon Bullet Technique causing impacting waves to travel through the forest, caused by the second technique used by Katsumi. The mist caused by the Fire Release technique and Water Release technique surrounds a huge portion of the forest and, using his sharingan, Katsumi easily tracks down the Sannin's whereabouts within the mist and uses his Massively Enhanced Speed to move in-front of him. Using his Massively Enhanced Strength, he sends his fist into the gut of Kaijūsame which flings him from the forest and onto the beach skipping across the surface a few yards. Kaijūsame was eventually able to regain balance and as he stood up, he was suddenly impaled by a sword from behind. Katsumi had used his Time-Space Migration ability to get behind the Kirigakure Sannin, delivering a deadly blow. After Kaijūsame died, he sealed the body within a scroll and quickly headed toward Satoru's location. Eventually, he had ran across the body of Ryōta who was heading toward Satoru's location. After a moment of silence, he carried on toward Satoru's location. Just a few yards away, he felt Satoru was in some sort of danger and teleported the rest of the way. As soon as he appeared, he would notice someone else arrived at the same time. His eyes widen as he realized there were clones behind him, as well as Satoru. The thought of attack was interrupted by a flash of bright light in the sky that was caused by the Lightning Release: Lightning Signal Fire technique. Using this opportunity, Katsumi and Satoru quickly spins to destroy the shadow clones, afterwards teleporting away from Hisashi Akaasa and Kutatsu Uchiha. Katsumi would later inform Satoru of Ryōta's death, and from his quick visual analysis of Kutatsu, Kutatsu was the cause. Not much is known about what has happened after the battle against Hisashi. Personality Appearance Abilities Taijutsu Ninjutsu Shurikenjutsu Nature Transformation Space–Time Ninjutsu Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Intelligence Stats TBA Part III Chapter 1 Quotes * "Death is the only inescapable, unavoidable, sure thing. We are sentenced to die the day we're born." * (To Kaijūsame) → "We are humans, not fish. We don't know what kind of people we truly are until the moment before our deaths. As death comes to embrace you, you will realize what you are. That's what death is, don't you think?" * (To Kaijūsame) → "Being skilled isn't all that's it's made out to be. When you're strong, you become arrogant and withdrawn. Even if what you sought after was your dream." * (To a Deceased Kaijūsame) → "Self-sacrifice… A nameless shinobi who protects peace within its shadow… That is a true shinobi." * "People live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true. That's how they define "reality". But what does it mean to be "correct" or "true"? Merely vague concepts… their "reality" may all be a mirage. Can we consider them to simply be living in their own world, shaped by their beliefs?" Trivia * This character is owned by LockHeart, thus meaning that he is free to change anything on this page in the Sidebar, and in his Background, Appearance, and Personality. On rare occasions, he is allowed to change anything below that, as well. Any changes done by IPs (Wiki users with no names, it shows only the IP of the editor) will be changed back to the last wiki-user edit. Major Battles Category:Characters Category:ANBU Category:Blood type (AB) Category:Characters Alive Category:Jōnin Category:Kumogakure Category:Male Category:Ninja Category:Part 3 Category:Taurus Category:LockHeart